


Sonnet

by Carliro



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Sydney writes a poem for TJ.
Relationships: TJ Hess/Sydney Bronson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Sonnet

"Do you promise not to laugh?" Sydney asked, half in jest and half in legit worry.

TJ simply kissed him in the cheek, then looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. A wordless sign for him to go on.

Sydney looked around. No sign of his brothers, nor of his mother. Normally he wouldn't care about them, but he felt pretty defensive and didn't want to have any witnesses.

"Syd, it's alright" TJ said, "I can hear better than you, if they're coming I'll tell you, alright?"

Another kiss, on the lips, and Sydney calmed down, and began to read:

"My beautiful Toby, my angel in the night,  
Your fur is like the feathers of a dove,  
Soft and ever bright,  
Fitting in my hands like a glove."

Sydney's paler areas around his snout barely concealed his blush, his ears less so.

"This is so fuckin' stupid..."

"No, I love it, I reall do!" TJ insisted, purring loudly, "I mean, sure, I'm flattered and maybe a bit biased, but you told me you came with all of this in a few minutes, right?"

"Y-yeah, in the bus ride..."

"Then you're an artist, Syd!"

"C'mon, Toby, that's a huge overstatement."

"Not for me. Remember all the riddles in your pirate hunts? You're a good writer."

Sydney flattened his ears against his head, and dove into TJ's chest.

"T-thanks Toby, it means a lot to me."

"You have the soul of an artist, Syd. And I feel privileged that you chose to share this side of you with me."

"Y-yeah. Just please don't tell anyone, alright? I still need my street cred."

TJ rolled his eyes, but conceded to that demmand. He kissed Sydney, and both wrapped themselves in the blankets of Sydney's bed, cuddling with each other for hours until they decided to sleep.

****

Soon after they were married, Sydney decided to compile the dozens of poems he wrote for TJ. It wasn't easy, as most were lost during the teenage years and the hysteria, but enough to publish a small novel survived, guarded zealously on TJ's textbooks.

"So, ready to share them with the world?" TJ said, kissing Sydney on his neck.

"Our love was never a secret" Sydney said pridefully, "Now if people want to get diabetes from reading that so be it."

And with a click, their book was published, a strange addition to Sydney's wrestling career. but an eternal gift for the person he loved the most.


End file.
